PokeEpic
by TeamTallTale
Summary: A serious Fan Fic exploring the dirty truth behind the sickening Utopia of the Pokemon world bridging the manga characters, game elements and anime plot mechanics inot a seamless story of espionage, revenge, justice (in the pale moonlight, served cold) and love rekindled. Follow along with the mysterious Argani and unravel the truth behind the world of Pokemon!


PokéEpic

Episode 1: Fast Times in Johto! Fiery Youth Revealed!

One Kensi Noruyaba was standing by in Ready Room 3, as amber lights and sirens heralded the take-off of Black Bird One, the official Office of Special Services black operations insertion unit. Kensi's 750cc rotary-engine bike loaded with Electronic Counter Measures and an arsenal of collapsible firearms and mobile munitions was being loaded into the belly off the plane. Kensi was dressed in his flight suit and signature grey matte trench coat.

His piercing and luminous grey eyes disappeared under the flight helmet and oxygen apparatus. He was lean, and built like a runner, and a 35.75 caliber pistol was fastened under one shoulder alongside a 10 Gauge handheld sawed off, semi-automatic shotgun strapped to the other. He turned to his partner in crime; a lavish, uninhibited Scyther named 'Meru' and asked, "Ready?" She nodded as a team of O.S.S. workers readied her flight gear. They attached reflex polymer armor and rifle plates, and then began vesting up Kensi.

Lance of the Indigo League stepped into the hangar as the whine of jet engines spinning up, and delivered the sealed briefing. Kensi nodded solemnly and a belt of eight Poke Balls was attached to his belt. He boarded Black Bird One as the plane picked up speed and read the mission dossier. His first objective was to covertly dispatch another Team Rocket takeover in the Johto Region. They were attempting to secure an underground foothold with which to assault the O.S.S. HQ at Indigo Plateau. He was a two man team working with his former mentor, Mark Costan and his famous Zangoose killing machine.

He surveyed his team, his pal Lucario was there, alongside five Voltorbs measured out for his assignment, and a Dustox alongside a Pidgeot, both uninhibited. The Uninhibiter Project was a multi-year program that had seen differing amounts of success. The object of it had to be a reversal of the inhibition program performed years ago to keep trainers from killing each other with their Pokemon. He looked at his second objective, and was perplexed.

He was to rendezvous with agent Oak at the crossroads to New Bark town for a level SSS security assignment. He groaned and face palmed; he hated Agent Oak, and everyone else did. And he really hated SSS type assignments; they usually sent people like him to an early grave. He got the go word, as it was a quick hop to the woods by Violet City. The need to drop from air was to minimize predictability and as it was two in the God damn morning, Kensi could sure see why the fuck no one would expect this. He mounted the bike and Meru spread her scythes ready for deployment.

They were let to free fall out of the back of the plane and Kensi sucked in prefab air at 30,000 feet. He loved this, the thrill of falling, the thrill of as close to flying as he could come without a plane. He pointed the nose of the bike down and Meru went into controlled funneling. The air rushed past the as the digital Heads up Display on his bike spun the Altimeter at a dizzying rate. Kensi began easing the bike out of the plunge and Meru began stabilizing their descent as he kicked the engine to life; her rotary engine screamed to life as he made land fall and burned dirt at 300 km/ph.

The mission clock began ticking as two forces of nature began closing in fast on Team Rocket. Mark Costan the lethal assassin, alongside his best student Kensi Noruyaba blazed through the cold winter dawn. Kensi's coat billowed in the draft and he gunned the engine as the camp of the enemy came online. Mark got there first just as planned. Meru hopped the side of the bike and began running parallel. Kensi began opening up with shotgun rounds as he rounded up the grunts. Mark was dug in with Zangoose watching his flanks.

A few grunts were about to take him from behind, but as he turned to greet them with his rifle, Kensi jumped the barrier he had hid behind and decided promptly to throw his bike at them. Kensi stood and drew his second weapon and with his infamous "One Shot" reputation began dropping tangos like the fodder they were born to be. Lucario erupted from his special O.S.S. issue release fail Poke Ball and began bombing the field with mini Aura Spheres like a grenadier on crack.

The ranks thinned quickly as Kensi asked, "Have we located the main compound?" Mark nodded and motioned for Kensi to quiet down. As they had just made enough noise to turn Hell upside down, Kensi cocked a signature eyebrow at him in sarcasm. Kensi dispensed two empty clips and reloaded. Then found the wreckage of his bike and turned it right side up. He turned the bike to low-output whisper mode and pulled out a collapsible rifle.

After assembling it he gave it to Mark who loaded it with Mercury tipped armor piercing rounds. They mounted the bike and Mark punched in the co-ordinates for the compound into the bike's GPS. They took off at barely 180 km/h and Mark squinted in the dark for targets vas they picked their way through sentries and sentinels toward the rocket compound.

Finally the coordinates lead to a ravine, shrouded in mist and a fell chill. Recognizing Ghost Pokémon from years of experience and training, Kensi and Mar ditched the bike just as a covert Psywave blew it up behind them. They plunged into the water, ruining their guns as they submerged. They fought forward into the tide and surge as Meru and Zangoose rappelled down. Kensi called out his Pidgeot and Mark called on his specialist for the mission, an uninhibited Gengar with slight psychosis issues from the gas based form of the process.

"Gengar, lock 'em up!" cried Mark as Kensi jumped on Pidgeot and pulled Mark onto it too. They ascended as Kensi's waterproofed Poke Gear uploaded Mark's co-ordinates from his Poke Gear; the chase was on. This Gengar was trained in anti-ghost techniques, but not any real offensive abilities. Kensi shouted "20 meters! Stand-by!" as the GPS began beeping in proximity to the compound.

Mark yelled, "Sniper! Ditch!" Pidgeot heard the call and went for a cliff near the now visible compound entrance. It took her life to do so as a .45 bolt action rifle took her through the keel bone. Kensi recalled it anyway, it was O.S.S. protocol that no man or Pokémon was to be left behind. Meru and Zangoose raced the sniper's aim as Lucario snapped out and took aim. In a fraction of a second a near hit took Lucario's arm out, crippling it by shattering the shoulder bone. Meru and Zangoose came from below and exterminated the sniper with extreme prejudice.

The mission was in ruins, but they had their orders, and the sanctity of the entire O.S.S. was on the line. Lucario protested when ordered to go into a non-release fail ball, but Kensi gave him orders, so he didn't really have a choice. Tearing up he allowed himself to be recalled knowing they could all die right here. Kensi and Mark smiled warmly at him and encouraged him, and as he disappeared they confronted their partners. Meru and Zangoose nodded fervently.

Kensi huddled his team, and Mark dipped in and Kensi asked, "Mark. Do you remember that night at Nicobay's Bar?" Zangoose went pale, and Meru's body heat was palpable, Mark's eyes merely faded to a faraway stare. Kensi nodded his head to an unseen metal tune and Meru giggled. Zangoose trembled ad Mark whistled in awe. They broke with confidence, far from the pain of loss and their imminent demise. They advanced in carefully to the compound and had Dustox do a fly in. Exactly 30 seconds later the tag team haymakers rushed in and Kensi and Mark made their way in.

It was oddly quiet as they put on rebreathers when Dustox finally found the air system. Meru and Zangoose reported in and were fitted with rebreathers as a Rocket grunt took Kensi by surprise with a knife from the room behind them. Meru was in a bad position and now couldn't use Toxic. Instead she used Attract on the man who opened his mouth at that point to greet her and promptly was poisoned to death anyway. Kensi and Mark drew their knives and let their Pokémon walk back to back with them. They deftly found each point marked out by the mole to be demolished. As they got further in, suddenly they noticed the air had cleared.

Kensi pulled off the mask and said, "Someone got Dustox." That someone was Colonel Lufta Vinda; an old friend of Kensi, former O.S.S. agent and pupil turned traitor. Kensi and Mark set the last Voltorb to blow and sprinted out hoping to escape the mysterious assailant. They were nearly to the door at last; and then finally out and in a clear glen when Meru froze and made a horrible noise like a cat wailing.

Kensi stopped short even as Mark had seen the woman in a crimson trench coat, her military beret adorning the Rocket symbol. "Lufta." He said quietly. "Kensi." She replied in a surprisingly soft tone as her crimson Scyther, Meru's only true living relative and technical half-sister, walked out to take the field. The two Scyther Trainers discarded their coats with a mirrored motion and the battlefield was set.

Mark stepped up, but Kensi held out his hand, saying, "I made this monster. It's my responsibility." Mark gulped and nodded. Meru and the mysterious Scyther took mirrored stances of the East Wind Clan. Meru scowled with distaste of her half-blood sister's use of the sacred Four Winds Stance. As if directing with their eyes, the Argani empaths, cousins in fact, began directing an all-out assault on each other.

Meru and her half-sister stepped in and out and pirouetted like beautiful shield maidens, an elegant dance of footwork and skill, seductive and deadly. Suddenly Meru exploded and her sister countered and the fight heated up. They began to ascend and take the battle to the sky, fighting for altitude and aerial dominance. Meru finally gained the upper hand and used the Suplex Form X-Scissor on her half-sister. It looked over; it felt over… it was far from over.

Using her North Wind heritance and an East Wind Technique, Meru's half-sister drove an icy scythe into Meru's shoulder, freezing her left scythe into place. Meru kicked out at the last second and began charging a Razor Wind, feebly holding her half-sister at bay with Vacuum Waves. Her opponent iced her scythe again and rushed her, aiming for the throat, but at the last second yet again Meru released an overcharged Razor Wind and shattered the ice on her shoulder bone, breaking it in the process.

Then the fight turned yet again, as her half-sister bounced back and lifted her right scythe for a decapitation. Meru parried with her feeble left arm, and when thrown off balance did a Wind Shift into her own right armed decapitation move. Her half-sister swung wide to correct and parry causing Meru to knee her in the gut and use Headbutt on her. She re-directed her scythe and went in for the kill.

Her half-sister recoiled out of reflex and took a bad blow to the chest knocking Meru off balance. She tried to Wind Shift again but her half-sister struck out and hit home in Meru's chest with an icy lunge. Her body armor was thick there, but the scythe had still gone in, mercifully the armor had stopped the ice. And yet again the battle turned as Meru drew up power from deep down and released Hidden Power, a technique all O.S.S. Pokemon had to mandatorily learn for service. Her scythe turned into a lightning gun as she zapped her opponent with 20,000 volts of electricity. Her half-sister barely was able to catch and ground the surprise move, and took a brunt of the voltage, incapacitating her.

Lufta struck out with a Quick Return ball and Kensi's wrist flicked a small knife from his sleeve; it was the Arga'sen-sushan, a weapon of shame to be used on a coward who fled from an honorable defeat. Lufta was stuck in the back, but the knife was not lethal and she only flinched before disappearing into the brush. A moment passed from the intense battle, and Mark, who was not an Argani himself, only was left to stare in awe at the pain in Kensi's eyes. He understood enough to know she had shamed his kind by dishonoring their codes and moral integrity. Kensi put his coat back on as a sign of dismissing his enemy and produced the FFI grenade that would bring their support team to him.

Kensi turned to Meru next and placed his hand on her chest and wrapped his arm around her. She shunted him dejectedly knowing what he was going to do. His eyes began to glow slightly white and his irises contracted all the way as they shared the pain. An Argani version of the Pain Split technique, Kensi was taking some of Meru's wounds. His chest began to bleed and his shoulder cracked as hers healed and her punctured lung closed. Mark stepped forward and clicked Lucario's Poke Ball, calling out the Pokémon who was estatic to see them. He splinted his arm and shoulder with a makeshift tourniquet. He tossed Kensi his back-up weapon a ballistic knife with one shot. He smiled as Kensi said "Thanks." and then asked, "Does it still work?" Mark nodded and said, "In case, you know?"

With that, they stretched and waited, and found that the support team had brought relatively little. Mark caught his ride back to HQ and Foxwood stepped out of the chopper to give Kensi his particulars on agent Oak. Foxwood was the office shut in, his name fully being Sir Reginald Foxwood of the Sinnoh Special Forces Division. He had worked the war room and was instrumental in the First Great War of the Callos region, when the people of that region were still indigenous. He at one point caused a large tactical failure that he was inevitably accountable for at the hands of the brilliant Osis Chan.

Osis was the leader of the underground and managed to take no less than a hundred O.S.S. and Special Forces without even counting the thousands of lower ranking soldiery and civil participants. Osis had rigged the entire mock camp to blow, and killed himself and his men as well. The casualty to confirmed kill ratio was a staggering 800:1. Afterward Foxwood became an office worker for Indigo Central, the O.S.S. nerve center for dispatch and mission handling.

Kensi valued Foxwood's opinion, and though he bashed him, he dearly cared for the man. He was as close to a father as Kensi had ever known. The only thing Foxwood provided Kensi with was his customary Argani weapon, the traditional Adhura'kinin, literally: 'Journeyman's Knife' Kensi accepted the blade with the gravity of a man accepting his coronation as king. He watched Foxwood's face as he spoke saying, "Your journey begins today Argani, may fortune bear you on her back; may Arceus see you home. As of now you are a free agent, your O.S.S. support is now declined. Consider this a great honor." Kensi grinned and drew the blade, a narrow and impractical blade more for show than actual fighting.

Kensi put his remaining Pokémon back into their Poke Balls and began to make his way through the woods to Cherrygrove City. Foxwood cleared his throat loudly and inclined his head at the chopper with a broad grin. Mark got a cheesy grin too and said, "Need a lift, pal?" Kensi smiled warmly, he loved these men, his only family besides Meru and Lucario. They took off and shared some rations between them; Foxwood obnoxiously ate a BLT he had from lunch. Mark and Kensi had fun poking at him about it. He laughed and snorted half a strip of bacon, causing him to choke and ironically laugh harder. The bacon ended up projected at Kensi's face, and his look of horror at chewed bacon on his face was priceless.

They were over Cherrygrove in minutes, and Kensi rappelled down the drop rope at the outskirts and made his way into the town. He checked in at the Pokemon center and Nurse Joy looked at the body armor clad man and gasped. He set two Poke Balls down and said, "Give them the works, please." She blushed and nodded at his dashing and toothy smile saved for beautiful girls just like her.

More than a hundred grand was in that smile, so he assumed they liked it. Kensi sat down and tuned his PokeGear to play Scyther's Addiction and plugged in his ear buds. He turned over and went to sleep. As he slept he had a strange dream of a man on a mountain and a woman calling out to him in the night. In the dream he felt a horrible pain in his heart and then darkness, he heard the woman scram, and the woman turned to Meru, and she lit on fire and burned and screamed before him.

At this he woke yelling as Meru, Nurse Joy and Lucario stood over him. She had been patting his head with a cold rag, and informed him, "Are you okay? You spiked a fever." After a moment, Kensi replied, "I'm… I'm fine. I have to go, are my Pokemon ready?" She nodded and Meru gave him a wet kiss. He relaxed visibly after that, and Lucario gave him a hug. He recalled them to their Release Fail Balls. Nurse Joy asked, "What is that? I've never seen a Poke Ball like that before…" He smirked and said confidently, "That's a Release Fail Ball. So my Pokémon can exit the PokeBall without being ordered or called." He added with pride, "That's state of the art, that is." She rolled her eyes and walked off saying, "It sounds useless if you ask me."

It was a warm morning considering it was winter in Johto as a fey breeze off the coast kissed Kensi's cheek whilst he stepped into the flowery setting of Cherrygrove City. There was a cave off in the distance with a bit of camouflage on it, which Kensi found odd. He strolled along the beach as Meru played in the water with Lucario, observing the various Wingulls and Spearow exchanging threatening cries. Kensi paused by the rising sun and began stretching with various Argani combat poses. Soon he was using the Kyo-Toei style's Rising Dragon form before smoothly transitioning into the Divine Penance form; a defensive style used to re-direct an opponent's attack much like the Counter technique of a Pokémon.

He scooped up a stick, unbeknownst that a young man was watching him from the cave. He used the Kyo-Toei sword technique, "Ad'ashura-ryu'ken" the 'lusting demon' style. He swung his hips and stepped into each flowing swipe of the saber-fighting technique. Eventually he ended with a sweat, and the man watched, for he knew there must surely be more and alas he was right. Kensi surged forward at Meru who trilled in delight and surged forward with a killer look. They crossed in the mock Dragoon Rush and the stick broke in two.

Kensi began laughing and so did his Scyther and Lucario. They stretched out on the beach and relaxed for a while, savoring the sun as Kensi pulled his Indigo League hat over his face and kicked off his heavy metal shoes. He flexed his toes under the sun and savored the sand in his ass. He eventually got angry for a moment and shed his body armor from the waist up and his coat, revealing a chiseled but small and wiry frame. Nurse Joy, from her window peephole, blushed harder at that. After a few minutes, Meru came and sat unceremoniously on Kensi. He grunted and said teasingly, "That's it, you're getting spanked." She trilled again annoyingly and they began to chase her as Lucario ran in circles for no reason like an idiot.

* * *

** Welcome, reader. We at Team Tall Tale would like to thank you for reading this chapter and bearing with our hiatus. This story meant a lot to us, and we hope it will come to mean a lot to you, too. Such an awesome story needed the perfect touch, and the utmost commitment. Our next chapter will be from our other half, Billy Maiden. I am Element Neo, the guy who can never seem to remember his password and senior writer here at Team Tall Tale. And without further ado, we present Kaiyo Seishin and the amazing Billy Maiden!**

* * *

_ It was another beautiful day in the world of Pokémon even for the hardened killers of its seeming Utopia. Who is this mysterious man? Who are these mysterious Argani? What is the purpose of the O.S.S. and these mysterious agents of change? Stay tuned for the answers as we unravel the next episode of PokeEpic!_


End file.
